maldonne
by ylg
Summary: un bar, un soir. Bling essaie de passer une soirée normale de teenager normale... mais c'est compter sans le hasard d'une rencontre cruelle.


Titre : maldonne  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X-Men  
Chronologie : post X-Men #171-174 (pré House of M)  
Spoil : si vous ne savez pas qui est Foxx  
Genre : improbable  
Couple ? Mystique / Bling / Foxx ?  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : c'est dommage, mais aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient…

note : cette fois j'ai bien fait attention et bien attendu sagement la traduction de Panini... pour absolument que dalle en fin de compte, pas trouvé de beta. (groumpf !)Est-ce par hasard quelqu'un connaîtrait une communauté sur LiveJournal, ou une mailing list sous YahooGroupes, consacrée à X-Men et francophone, SVP ?

oOo

Une mauvaise idée de venir là, se dit celle qu'on appelle Bling. Le bar est sombre et bruyant, comme de bien entendu, et personne ne l'y remarquera. Garçons et filles, humains et mutants, homos et hétéros, des gens de tous poils s'y retrouvent. Terrain neutre, aux couleur de l'arc-en-ciel, lui a dit la connaissance qui l'a convaincue d'essayer.

Mais elle ne s'y sent pas à sa place, elle s'y sent seule. Depuis l'apparition de sa mutation, malgré tout ce qu'on a pu faire pour la mettre à l'aise, elle ressent toujours le besoin de se cacher du regard des autres.

La belle femme rousse qui la regarde intensément n'aide en rien à son inconfort. Le fait qu'elle se lève, traverse l'espace qui les sépare d'une démarche mesurée et vienne se poser près d'elle aide encore moins.

Elle est très, très rousse, cheveux rouges presque couleur de sang flottant autour de ses épaules. Couleur naturelle, peut-être, mutante, ou teinture ? yeux cachés par les ombres, la lumière, les spots de couleur anarchiques. Peau très pâle. Aussi blanche que celle de Foxx, peut-être. Et elle porte ces grandes boucles d'oreille qui se balancent selon le même mouvement.

Foxx. Ça fait mal d'y repenser.

Et la femme se penche sur elle, flirtant. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille si intéressante peut bien faire toute seule, on ne vient pas dans un bar chercher la solitude, n'est-ce pas, et est-ce qu'elle peut s'asseoir ? de toute façon, elle s'est déjà assise.  
Non, répond Bling d'une voix plate, elle n'est là pour chercher ni solitude ni personne, elle accompagne des amis.  
Une chance de l'avoir croisée là, alors ?  
Va savoir.

La femme est moulée dans du cuir noir et étale ses formes. Elle a une plastique superbe, mais mauvais genre dans ses manières. Ce n'est pas exactement l'idée que la jeune fille se fait d'une rencontre plaisante.

Elles sirotent leurs boissons en silence. Si le courant ne passe vraiment pas, cette espèce de panthère se trouvera peut-être une autre proie. Et pourtant, Bling se retrouve malgré elle à briser le silence :  
« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez trouver de si intéressant en moi ? »

La rousse hausse les épaules.  
« Tout, peut-être. Et en moi, rien ne t'intéresse ? »

Bling considère ça un instant. Puis répond franchement : non.  
Ah.

Mais, la dragueuse est tenace, elle ne se laisse pas décourager pour autant. Elle finit son verre et le repose, le faisant claquer contre la table :  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresserait ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporterait de le savoir ? »

Et la femme se fend d'un sourire carnassier, un sourire, un sourire à la Foxx et Bling voudrait la cogner pour ça.  
« Ça m'aiderait à te plaire ? »

Froidement, Bling décide de s'en débarrasser : « Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous me plaisiez.  
-Moi, je suis sûre que si. »

Et avec ça, la peau blanche-Foxx bleuit lentement. Une des tueuses les plus recherchées au monde sourit de toutes ses dents à l'insignifiante Bling, dans un bar de Manhattan.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser là. C'était une bonne surprise. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Mais Bling s'est déjà levée, comptant partir le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrête toutefois dans son mouvement brusque pour cracher un  
Non  
coléreux sans équivoque. Personne n'aime aimer un fantôme, un écran de fumée. Depuis le temps qu'elle joue à changer d'identité, Mystique doit bien le savoir.

« Si ce n'est qu'une question d'apparence, quelle importance ?  
-Vous ne serez jamais _elle_.  
-Elle, c'est moi.  
-Et l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Elle n'est qu'un masque. »

Mystique rit : elle ne voit pas où est le problème.

Foxx sourit à Bling : « Si c'est cette apparence que tu aimes, quelle importance, donc, qu'elle ne soit pas celle d'origine, si je ne la porte que pour toi ? »  
Bling se sent bête de répondre, qu'il n'y a pas que le physique dans la vie.

« Qui te dit que sa personnalité était inventée ? c'est peut-être vraiment moi, pas juste un jeu.  
-Si vous jouez autant de votre comportement que de votre apparence, y a-t-il seulement un seul de vos personnages qui soit vrai ? »

A cela, Mystique ne répond rien et se contente de la regarder durement : comment cette gamine ose-t-elle la juger ?

« Vous n'existez pas, en définitive. »

Et avant que son interlocutrice se fâche, ou qu'elle-même se mette encore plus bêtement à pleurer d'avoir repensé à Foxx, Bling prend la fuite.

Un mot glissé aux amis qui s'éclatent sans elle et elle quitte le bar, se réfugiant dans la nuit, shuntant complètement la possibilité de croiser des casseurs de mutos (ou de gouines, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en sauraient ?) sur le chemin du retour, voulant simplement rentrer chez elle.

oOo

parce que la vie c'est pas un conte de fées… ou parce que l'amour c'est con et parce que ça déçoit, comme disait mam'zelle Lynda.


End file.
